Sun-shroom
The Sun-shroom is an alternative to the Sunflower for use at night when Sun is more difficult to come by. It is introduced after the Night Stage 2-2. Usage Place as you would a Sunflower, but be aware that in exchange for its cheaper cost, the Sun-shroom only produces 15 Sun (instead of 25) for the first two minutes, after which the Sun-shroom grows to full size and begins to produce 25 Sun at a time. Suburban Almanac Entry Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Strategy Sun-shrooms are vital during the night. Even though they only produce 15 sun at first, they quickly grow t o full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than Sunflowers. The Sun-shroom should be used on every regular night and fog level due to the lack of sun and its efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for it does hinder it in Survival mode, however. Gallery sun shroom plushie.JPG|A Sun-shroom plush toy. Trivia *The puffy cheeks and eyes and the mushroom cap of the Sun-shroom make it look slightly like Toad, a character from the Mario franchise. Toad's head very much resembles a mushroom or, more accurately, a toadstool. The reason for this is unknown. *It's also a resemblance of the Propeller Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *The Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombie peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Potato Mine, Spikeweed, and Spikerock. **But, if you plant the Puff-shroom or the Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. This is possibly due to the Flower Pot's height. *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that smiles. **It smiles, even though it hates sun. *The Sun-shroom, the Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants which, when planted, maybe off-center of a square on the lawn or water. They may get planted slightly to the left or right. *The Sun-shroom is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *In the Almanac, they say that Sun-shroom hates sun so much that it gets thrown out of the system when it is produced. If that is so, why does the Sun-shroom need sun to be planted? **This is probably because the Sun needed to plant it will be multiplied by and will be thrown out of its system later. *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that gives sun. *The Sun-shroom will not grow when it is still asleep. *The Sun-shroom, Potato Mine and Scaredy-shroom are the only plants to change form without being eaten. *There is no plant that can be planted with small sun (except for the Puff-shroom and the Sea-shroom since they don't need any Sun to be planted). *The Sun-shroom is the only yellow colored mushroom. *The Sun-shroom will grow in full size after it has produced 5 small sun. *The Sun-shroom, Doom-shroom, Ice-shroom , Sea-shroom and Hypno-shroom are the only shrooms that are not purple. *The Sun-shroom also makes a cameo appearance in the introdution of'' Peggle Nights.'' *The Sun-shroom's almanac entry shows a mature Sun-shroom. *The Sun-shroom, the Twin Sunflower, the Puff-shroom, the Sunflower and the Sea-shroom are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand *The Sun-shroom seems to be the main mushroom because it is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us See Also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun Category:Plants Category:Night Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Neutral Plants